Beauty and the Beast
by Obscura-Zero
Summary: She is a girl so beautiful beyond imagination, dreaming of something new. He is a heartless being, with a cursed wolf-beast form. What happens now? KairiSaix, het. Rated T for violence and minor language.
1. It Begins

**Beauty and the Beast**

Once upon a time, there lived a young man in gorgeous town. He had everything he wanted, but he was very spoiled. One night, an old man appeared before him asked him if he wanted more. But the young man turned him away. The old one told the young man not to be deceived by power, but still, the young man refused. Then, within one spell, the old one took the young man's heart away. The young man also gained a hideous wolf form and he ran away in shame. But he also received a blue rose, which only had one bloom. If he could learn to love someone and earn her love in return before the bloom ended, then he would gain his heart back. But there was a problem – who could ever learn to love a beast?

* * *

**Chapter 1 – It Begins**

A girl with auburn comes from her cottage in a village near the mountain base. She was on her way to the library. The other villagers were looking at her strangely. She wasn't like the others. Finally she made it to the library.

"Why, hello Kairi. How are you today?"

"Good morning. I'm fine. I just came to return my book."

"You're finished with it already?"

"It was just too interesting. Do you have new ones?"

"Nope, sorry."

"Oh that's okay. How about… that one?"

"This one? But you've read it so many times."

"But it's my favorite. Far off places, unknown magic, even a handsome man in disguise."

"Well, alright then."

"Thank you sir! Thank you very much!"

The young girl, named Kairi, took off with her book from the store. She loved reading all the time. It was practically her hobby to read and she wouldn't give it up, not for anything. Everything was held precious to her. While she was reading on the fountain in the center of the village, she heard someone coming up behind her. Kairi recognized the footsteps anywhere…. Sora and Riku.

"Hi guys."

"Hey there Kairi!"

"Sora! Let me handle this…"

"Sorry. My apologies."

"Kairi, why do you waste time reading? By going out with me, you can have everything in the world."

"I don't need everything in the world, but thanks. I appreciate your offer."

Kairi just then, heard a scream from her house. There was much destruction coming from the ground hole. The two boys were laughing so hard it was funny. But Kairi ran home and into the ground hole where her father was.

"Dad. Are you okay?"

"…Oh, Kairi. Hi sweetheart."

"What happened?"

"Oh… I can't get any ideas for my new book. It's not working."

"You know Dad. I heard that someone was nominated for best romance novels. If you go to the festival, you'll be world famous."

"Hmmm… alright, I'll go."

Her father got ready for the festival, where he hoped to win and wished his daughter goodbye. He rode off into the horizon and rode for three day and three nights. He had a map with him and everything and knew where he was going but something didn't seem right. It was almost like the forest was getting deeper and darker as he went on. He couldn't be lost though… could he? Soon he came to a large, dark castle, with huge iron gates at the entrance path. Kairi's father came off his horse and opened the gates and into the castle.

The entrance hall of the castle was huge and gloomy, with dark drapes and wolf statues everywhere. He walked upstairs and saw a room at the end of the hall. Suddenly, he heard a giant roar from the hall. Looking behind him, Kairi's father saw a much larger, than normal, blue and white wolf figure standing on two legs. The animal like figure seemed very angry and took her father away, screaming for help.

* * *

Three days later, Kairi was looking after the house when she heard a knock at the door. When looking to see who it was, she cringed and had a disgusted look… it was Riku.

"Uhh… hi, Riku."

"Hello, Kairi. I came to say something to you."

"Really? And what might that be?"

"Imagine this in the future… me and you in our own home and our four little boys crawling on the four. And you cooking up a fire… what do you say?"

"Uhh… Riku. I'm speechless. I'm very sorry but… I just don't deserve you."

With that, Kairi opened the door and pushed Riku out. Everyone was laughing at how he was rejected. Even his best friend Sora was laughing. But Riku just pounded his younger friend on the head.

"Listen, Sora. And listen carefully… only one of us will have Kairi as our girlfriend or wife. But I will be the one to make the first moves. Understand?"

With that, he tossed Sora aside and stomped off mad at what had just happened. When he was finally gone, Kairi looked out the back door to make sure he was and continue her regular chores.

"I can't believe it… he knows we're underage yet he asked me to marry him. That boorish… pervert! Can you imagine me as his little wife? Not me!"

Once Kairi finished her chores, she went off to the hill beside her house. She sat on the grass and pulled up a flower, then blowing the petals away.

"Why can't someone understand for once?"

Just then, cry from a horse was heard far away. Kairi looked up to see her father's horse running her way. Something was wrong, and she didn't know what. But she did know that she had to go find her father.

"What happened? Where's my father? Come on, we have to go find him!"

Kairi and the horse took off and the horse came to a stop when they reached a huge castle with huge iron gates. Kairi stared an amazement of how huge it was. Upon entering the castle itself, she wandered asking for help until she heard a cry from the dungeon nearby. In one cell was her father, locked up.

"Father! Are you okay?"

"Kairi! What are you doing here? You have to get out here quick!"

"Who did this to you, Father? Tell me."

"Go back now before he catches you!"

Just then, a roar was heard from behind Kairi and she jumped in fear. A huge blue and white wolf figure stood before her. The figure spoke to her in anger.

"Who are you? What are you doing here?!"

"I came for my father. Please let him go. He shouldn't be like this."

"It doesn't matter! He is my prisoner and there's nothing you can do!"

"Please let him go! Take me instead!"

"You… would take his place?"

"Yes, I will. You have my word."

"Good."

Pretty soon, the animal figure morphed and became a tall man with long blue hair. Kairi looked at him in confusion. He was a werewolf… no doubt. She seemed interested in him, as he was in her. The man threw her father out of the castle and went back to the dungeon to Kairi.

"Tell me girl, what is your name?"

"It's… Kairi. Why do you ask?"

"No reason at all. You are now my prisoner Kairi… in the Beast's castle… the castle that belongs to the Beast, formerly known as Saix."

**  
END OF CHAPTER 1**

A/N: Hope you enjoyed the first chapter of my new fanfic! As you all know, this is a Beauty and the Beast story, Kingdom Hearts version! What will become of Kairi since she is Saix's prisoner? Stay tuned for more!


	2. Held Tight On a Leash

**Chapter 2 – Held Tight on a Leash**

The dungeon was cold and damp for Kairi. She couldn't believe what she had just done or who she had just met. A blue haired man… who was completely heartless and cursed with a beastly wolf form. Just what caused him to have the curse anyway? It didn't make sense to her at all. Just then, Kairi heard her door open and there stood the man she met… the cursed heartless man, known by the name Saïx.

"Follow me, girl."

"Where are you taking me?"

"Do you want to stay here in the dungeon?"

"No, I don't."

"Then come."

Saïx was holding a lantern as Kairi followed him behind. Tears were sheding from her eyes, even though she promised him to be her prisoner, she could not see her father anymore. It almost broke her heart, just thinking of her father in such a sad way. Kairi looked at him, her tears still flowing.

"I…"

"Don't say anything. You're wasting your time with words."

"…Sorry."

Kairi was very lonely. With her father gone and this beastly, heartless being as her keeper, she didn't have anyone to talk to.** Saïx** just ignored this. With his heart gone, he never cared about anything. So why should he care for this girl? They finally reached the end of the hall and he opened the door for her.

"Don't come out for anything useless."

After Saïx slammed the door shut, Kairi threw herself on the bed and cried herself to sleep. Rain started to pour outside. It was almost like that the rain was a symbol of Kairi's sadness. She was just like an adventurous girl, but kept on a tight leash, held by a hideous beast. After a few hours, Kairi woke up from her sorrowful sleep and wanted to see the rest of the castle. She wandered, trying to find her way around until at the end of one of the halls, she saw a glowing blue light from a doorway.

"What is that?"

Kairi opened a door to see a wrecked room, with almost everything torn to pieces. Long, dark blue drapes hung on the walls and over the large windows. She didn't seem to find of this room, as it looked pretty much destroyed. At the end of the room, Kairi saw a blue rose, which seemed to be glowing but its petals were falling off. She walked over to it curiously and was intrigued by it.

"I wonder what this could be."

She was about to touch it, but all of a sudden, she felt a large hand on her shoulder. Turning her around, Kairi saw Saïx again… and he was not happy with her.

"I thought I told you not to leave your room!"

"I was just curious!"

"Go on! Get out of here before I kill you!"

"You wouldn't do that!"

"What did you say?"

"If you wanted to kill me, you would have done it already wouldn't you?"

"Just go."

"…Fine."

Kairi walked out of the room unharmed. Then again, she should have seen that coming. She should have known that room was his and that it would get her into trouble. Kairi knew she was right though. If he did want to kill her, he would have done it by now. The question is… why hasn't he killed her? Why did he spare her life? Back in his room, Saïx was looking at the blue rose, but very infuriated with her that she had snuck into his room.

_What gives her the right to judge what I can and can't do?_

When Kairi was walking back, she was crying. Just to hear his voice and feel his presence terrified her. She slammed herself on her bed once she came back to her own room, wishing she was back at home.

* * *

Back at the village, Riku and Sora were hanging out. They were wondering what Kairi was doing since they hadn't seen her in a couple days. But they both got a feeling that something wasn't right.

"Something isn't right Sora."

"What do you mean?"

"Kairi hasn't been home for two days and I wonder why."

Just then, Kairi's father came bursting through the door. He had come from the castle and was clearly exhausted. He was frantic and running throughout the tavern.

"Help! Someone help Kairi!"

"What do you mean, sir?"

"Riku! Thank goodness! You have to go help Kairi! She's being kept prisoner by a beast!"

"The old man has gone crazy."

Everyone in the tavern was laughing at her father. He never was one being sane, at least that's what the townspeople thought of him. Sora grabbed her father by the shirt and threw him out into the rain and coldness.

"Fine. If anyone won't help rescue my daughter, I will."

But back in the tavern, Riku thought of what the old man had said. Was her father correct? He had to look into it.

"Say Sora… is what the old man said true?"

"I don't know. What makes you think that?"

"Hmmm… let's look into this issue."

Kairi's father went home to the cottage and gathered up some things in a sack, putting it over his shoulder. He had to go try and save his daughter, hoping she would be safe and unharmed.

"Don't worry Kairi. I will go save you from that horrible beast."

**END OF CHAPTER 2**

A/N: I'm sorry this chapter took so long but I was on a long hiatus. But now I'm on spring break and hope to catch up. Will her father save Kairi? And why hasn't Saïx killed her yet? Why has he spared her life? Find out in the next chapter!


	3. Is He Not What He Seems?

**Chapter 3 – Is He Not What He Seems?**

The next day came but of course, the manor, no one could tell if it was day or night anymore. Everything and everyone in the castle was also cursed to eternal darkness. Kairi couldn't even tell herself what it was. Someone knocked on her door and a young man entered. When she looked up, Kairi saw it wasn't Saïx, but someone else.

"So you are his prisoner huh? I've looked forward to meeting you."

"Who… who are you?"

"I'm Zexion, his caretaker, so to speak. I look after the place when he's out."

"He's… not here?"

"No, not right now. He does this a lot. I heard he's been very cruel to you ever since you been here."

"I don't want anything to do with him!"

"Sometimes, others claim to be something else but they're not in reality."

"Really?"

"Yeah, so try to see what's beneath Saïx instead of what's on him."

Zexion left the room then, leaving Kairi alone. She thought about what he had said. Was she going to try and look beyond his outer shell? Would he open up to her? She had to know for herself. But for now, she fell asleep once again and waited for him to return…

* * *

That same night… Saïx had returned to the castle. He was so exhausted from today and could barely walk. Kairi had watched him from the door to her room and for the first time ever since she arrived, she was genuinely concerned about him. So she decided to leave her room and follow Saïx to his room. Just seeing him so worn out and hurt like that had her so worried. Knocking softly, Kairi entered his presence.

"Um… excuse me?"

"I thought I told you to stay in your room girl."

"I was… well, I got worried and came to check on you."

"Hmph. Ignorant girl."

"I'm sorry."

Saïx didn't know why she was apologizing for being so ignorant. It didn't make sense to him or to her, it just didn't. But he decided to let her sit next to him. Kairi was confused at his gesture but took a chance and a risk as well. They didn't talk for a while but all Kairi did was look at the stars from inside while Saïx had his gaze down. But then, she spoke.

"The stars are pretty."

"…"

"Tell me something. What happened in your past?"

At the sound of it, he started to growl like an angry beast. Kairi got a little frightened and kept quiet for a few minutes. But then, he spoke again.

"It's not something I'd prefer to say, girl."

"I… didn't think so."

By the sound of the words spoken, things were pretty shaky between them. But Kairi just wanted to know why he is so selfish all the time. Even though he can transform into something very frightening, he didn't have to be selfish, at least that's what Kairi thought anyway.

"Why?"

"Huh?"

"You shouldn't even be speaking with me."

"I know. But I do anyway."

"You're very strange, girl."

"Why? Because I wanna know why you're selfish?"

Saïx wasn't so pleased to hear that. He started growling again and he wanted to yell, but knew how to keep his temper and attitude in check. He soon clamed down and turned to Kairi with a glazed look in his eye.

"Leave my sight. Don't come near me again."

"But I-''

"I said go! Now!"

Kairi got so mad and upset at the sound of his voice. It almost violated her hearing every time his voice was heard. It was so cold, full of anger, yet so much pain. She ran out of the room and outside to the courtyard where her horse waited. Kairi decided to get on and run away.

_I'm not coming back, never again. There's no point if I'm gonna get the same thing._

* * *

3 days later, Kairi was out on her own and was staying true to her word that she was never coming back. She was trying to get home, but was pretty lost. Suddenly, she heard wolves howling in the distance. This frightened Kairi and she got on, hoping to get away fast. It seemed safe for a few minutes, but then a pack of wolves surrounded her, causing her horse to be frightened. Alone and out in the cold snow and dark wilderness, the wolves surrounded her and the alpha made the first charge.

But just then, someone or something knocked the alpha out of the way. A large blue and white wolf figure stood in front of Kairi protecting her. Who was this larger wolf? It knocked the other wolves and started a huge fight. Finally the small pack gave up and the larger wolf looked at Kairi… with angry yellow eyes that also seemed empty.

"Saïx… is that you?"

He collapsed to the ground in pain, for he was bitten on his leg. Kairi ran up to him and gave him her scarf to keep the wound from bleeding.

Back at the manor, Saïx was back in his original form, a pale man with long blue hair and yellow eyes. Kairi was cleaning his wound, trying to make it better.

"Hang on, this may sting a little."

"Careful that hurts."

"Well, you need to stop moving or it's never gonna get better!"

"None of this would have happened if you hadn't run away!"

"Well, if you hadn't lost your temper, I wouldn't have run!"

Saïx just stayed quiet after that while Kairi finished cleaning and bandaging his wound. Of course they were mad at each other, but in a way, they were used to each other. And Kairi still didn't know why Saïx had saved her. He didn't feel or anything, he was empty. So what persuaded him to do so?

"By the way, thank you… for saving me from the wolves."

"Don't get used to it. I'm a wolf-beast myself… Kairi."

"You just…"

"It is your name right?"

"Y-yeah."

**END OF CHAPTER 3**

**A/N: **Well, things may finally get better between them. But we'll have to find out? Why did Saïx save Kairi from death? And just what is Riku's plan from last we heard? Find out in the next chapter!


	4. Such Warmth, Sorrow Music

**Chapter 4 – Such Warmth yet Sorrow to Music**

As more days passed, the seasons changed as it turned to winter, where snow fell all the time. But to Kairi, the snow was a symbol of sorrow. She had been here for so long that she didn't worry about anything else. In fact, she actually wanted to stay for a reason, but Kairi couldn't figure out what that reason was. Ever since Saïx had saved her that night, she was so confused. It was always the same routine every day: wake, get dressed and just stay in her room all day, without saying a word. And strangely, Saïx was a little concerned about her sudden change. He decided to do something about it so he wouldn't be bothered by it again. That same night, he knocked on the door to her room.

"Oh… hi."

"Come with me."

"What?"

"Just come on."

* * *

Kairi went to follow as he walked down the numerous halls of the manor, following Saïx close behind. Why was he acting like this? It just wasn't like him at all. But then again, she wasn't herself either. Both of them came up to the attic, where candles were lit, illuminating light upon boxes and boxes of old objects.

"Why did you lead me here?"

"Don't ask questions. Just come here."

"Ummm… okay."

Kairi sat down on an old wooden bench kept down there while Saïx opened a wooden chest. He took out a small decorated box and handed it to her, almost like a gift. When she opened it, a soft but sad tune played. It was a music box! But why would such a heartless and cold being give this to a kind girl like her?

"A… music box? For me? But why?"

"It's been a long time since anyone else has stayed for this long. You are the first to do so. You may keep it if you like."

"I don't know what to say… but why?"

"I don't know myself. All I know is that… you are the first to endure my coldness for so long."

She knew he was cold and heartless but at the same time, even if he was cold both inside and out, there was a small hint of warmth to his words now then before. He would always yell at her and growl like a beast but now, he was always calm and trying to keep her with him. Was Saïx tired of being lonely all the time? Kairi may not have known the reason why he was being so different, but she seemed to enjoy his company now. He walked slowly to the window and opened the old, worn curtains.

Kairi shut the lid on the music box and set it down gently. She walked up beside him and looked up at the human form of this beast, destined to live without a heart forever. Saïx still had that angry look on his face, and even the coldness of his being, he still seemed warm enough to be close to.

"You don't have a heart to feel? I don't think you need to. You… have warmth to your words that you never had before. It's just fine with me, as long as your words have warmth when you talk with me."

"Hmph… if that's what you think."

"It is. You're not as cold as you seem to be."

"…Come on. We should go."

"Yeah."

They walked down the stairs from attic as Saïx closed it up, hopefully never to enter it again for a while. He would escort her back to her room and leave her be for a while. But it seemed like his sudden yet sorrowful warmth helped Kairi a little bit. She still remembers that same tune from just a few minutes ago and it echoed through her head. She wondered if Saïx had known that same tune for a long time.

"If I may ask…"

"What?"

"Have you known that same tune from the music box for a long time?"

He got surprised when she asked him, but decided not to tell Kairi. Nothing in his past life or present days could be happy. He doesn't even remember a time when he was happy. And even if he was, Saïx knew it had to have already been forgotten.

"I don't remember…"

"Oh…"

Kairi was saddened by the fact that he couldn't remember where it came from. But she knew that he couldn't have forgotten everything from his past. It was just impossible because no one really forgets, their memories are just buried deep. Sure, Kairi didn't remember much from her past but she never believed they were forgotten. Both of them got to Kairi's room but they both couldn't look at each other.

"Um… thank you."

"It doesn't matter."

When Kairi closed the door to her room, she felt like she wanted to cry. What was wrong with her? An overwhelming of sorrow but also warmth came over her. As she lay on her bed, Kairi then suddenly remembered an old legend her father told her. A young girl was desperate for someone to love her and she met a beautiful wolf that was actually a prince in disguise and they were able to live together forever and happy. Kairi came to a sudden conclusion, and a horrifying one…

_The wolf was also a beast and right now with me, Saïx is the beast, except he's no prince. He was a regular person and has no heart. Me… I'm a beautiful girl who is destined to be happy. Am I… in love with him?_

* * *

Back at the village, Riku and Sora made it to Kairi's house and stormed inside. But when they saw that no one was home, both were incredibly upset and Riku picked up Sora by the shirt collar, violently and shaking.

"Stay put there… until Kairi and her father return."

"Alright."

Sora sat down in the snow as Riku rode off on his horse. Both of them came up with a plan to make Kairi marry the silver-haired male. Him… he was more of a lackey, even if he secretly wanted Kairi for himself. The plan was to throw Kairi's father in jail for a fake crime that never happened unless she agreed to marry Riku. But if her father was right and there was a hideous beast-man, then they would deal with that first.

Kairi's father had a bowgun with him in the forest. He was out there for four days and three nights now. Nothing would stop him from getting his daughter back from that manor, not even that beast-man this time.

"Don't worry Kairi. I will save from that beast no matter what."

**END OF CHAPTER 4**

**A/N: **Things are heating up between Kairi and Saïx. Riku and Sora have made a plan for her to marry and her father is out looking for his precious daughter. What ill become of Saïx and will Riku and Sora be successful with their plan? Tell me what you think and find out in Chapter 5 next time!


	5. Untrusting Reflection

**Chapter 5 – Untrusting Reflection**

Kairi seemed to be coming back to her old self. She would sit in the courtyard every day and stand in the snow, catching it in her hand. It almost felt like she was an angel of the snow. But every day she would go out there, Saïx would stay in his room and watch her from the window with an emotionless look on his face. Their conversation in the attic brought both together by reassurance. She felt comforted by his words and he was confused but balanced by her words.

One night, Kairi had on idea while in her room. They never really spent any quality time together and she thought it would be a good idea if they did. That way, they could get to know each other better. Zexion, of course, approved of this, but what about Saïx? He reluctantly agreed without a second thought, which was not like him at all. But they went on with it anyway. She walked to the door of his room and knocked gently. He opened up and let her in, which he promised he would never do.

"You know… you never invited me here."

"I don't. It's usually off limits."

Kairi looked out the door to the balcony. The snow always stopped falling every night to be a calm winter night. Winter was coming to an end in a month or so. Both couldn't believe how much time has passed since they first met. Kairi sat on the stone bench and looked out to the stars, where she thought of her father. Saïx walked up beside her, as usual, to reassure her, as he's always done for a month.

"Are you content with being here?"

"Yeah, but… if only I could see my father again."

"…I know of a way."

"Really?"

"Come with me."

Saïx, in his dark black cloak, led Kairi upstairs to the attic again, where he uncovered a large object hidden by a black cloth. A silver fountain held crystal clear water, almost like magic… and that's what it was. Kairi peered into it and saw nothing.

"What is this?"

"A water reflection mirror. Since this place is kept secret, this is my only window to the outside world. It'll show anything you wish for."

Kairi made the wish in her head to see her father again. Soon the water's reflection began to change and her father appeared. The confusing image of him, walking through the woods, but also with tears running down his eyes, pierced her own vision. She looked down in sadness while Saïx paid no attention until she lifted her head up again.

"My father needs me… he misses me so much…"

"Then… go to him."

"What?"

"I release you. You are no longer a prisoner or a guest."

"I'm… free?"

In a split second, he made a serious choice and it gave Kairi back her freedom. He didn't have anything to lose… what was there to lose for him though? Nothing at all… at least that's what Saïx thought. Kairi was shocked though beyond beliefs. She was perfectly fine here but her father needed someone to reassure him. Would he be okay without her? Even though Kairi felt happy to be free again, she felt… sad that he was going to be alone again.

"But… what about you?"

"I have nothing left to lose. Don't waste your concern on me."

"But I am concerned about you."

With one swift and fast movement, Saïx stood in right in front of Kairi, looking down at her with that same emotionless look he always had. He felt nothing, but even so, Kairi always felt that there was warmth to his words since that day. She closed her eyes and waited to be punished but instead to her surprise… he gently put his hand on her head, as reassurance.

"Go now, Kairi."

"…Okay. Thank you for understanding… Saïx."

* * *

As quick as she could be, Kairi grabbed her cloak from her room and ran downstairs to the outside. She said goodbye to Zexion as well. But before leaving, she asked him to look after Saïx for her. She was worried that if she wasn't with him, he would never be the same. Zexion told her there was nothing to worry about. With her smile, she said goodbye and rode off after her father in the forest, wherever he could be. Once she found her father, he was collapsed but soon woke up when he spotted Kairi at last, next to him.

"Kairi… oh my girl. But… where is that beast-man thing? How did you escape?"

"I'll explain when we get home."

With that, her father took the reins as Kairi held on. They returned to the village in a half hour at the fastest speed possible. They got off their horse and went inside their warm house, where they hoped to be safe. After a tearful reunion, Kairi explained everything about what happened to her and… how Saïx was changed now. Maybe not completely changed but not what he claims to be. Her father was clearly shocked about what his daughter was telling him, but he believed it nonetheless. Back outside their house, Sora was freezing in the snow but popped out when he saw them return.

"Yes, they're back… time to tell Riku."

* * *

"So… you mean…"

"Yes, Father. I'm telling the truth, he's not what he is."

They were talking for a long time, almost a full 2 hours at least. Father and daughter were very happy to be reunited, but their conversation was soon interrupted by a knock at their door. When Kairi went to go answer the door, the police were there, ready with rope to tie up somebody. She was shocked to hear that her father was accused for abandonment of the village. It was against the law in the village but both people refused to let this go further.

Then Kairi noticed something glowing from inside her cloak. When she took it out, a familiar reflection came from the water inside the small bottle… Saïx. Kairi held it close to her chest and had to make a difficult decision. It was either to sacrifice her father's innocence for her love for him… or her love for him for her father. More importantly, she wondered where the bottle came from. Kairi would do anything for her father so she ran outside but ran into Riku in the crowd.

"Riku! You know my father's innocent right?"

"I don't know Kairi. I can clear this up… if you marry me."

"I said no Riku! I won't!"

Riku spotted that water vial in her hands and tried to take it from her but Kairi held on to it. She pushed Riku down and stood up in front of the crowd, with the vial of crystal water in her hands, ready to show it.

"I can prove that my father's innocent! Show Saïx to me!"

With one bright shine, his reflection appeared, this time with howling and growling as well. The villagers were terrified. But Sora and Riku were angry that some beast lived so close to them. That's what they came to. Kairi had a sad look on her face as his reflection was shown, but she had no regrets about saving her father. She jumped down to the crowd and the villagers asking her questions about Saïx, this beast she cared for.

"He never hurts anyone on purpose, I swear! He has warmth and is just very lonely."

"Kairi… you have feelings for this beast, don't you?"

"Saïx isn't a beast, Riku. You are!"

"Ungrateful girl…"

Riku slapped Kairi in the face hard, knocking her to the ground and the vial slipping out of her hands. But the cruel silver-haired male picked it up before she could get it back. He started a whole speech about this beast must be rid of. Then Kairi heard the shocking decision of how she would never see Saïx again… exile. The villagers would put him on trial and banish him to a farther land, all to be eventful in the same town square they were in now. Once the villagers left to go hunt him down,her father carried Kairi into the house, where they spent the rest of the night and she woke up the next morning. She jolted up out of bed but then she looked terribly sad.

"…No."

"What's wrong Kairi?"

"They're going to… banish him."

"You can't give up. You have to try harder to make them see his softer side."

"But he would never show his softer side to anyone but me."

"We'll try together, okay?"

"…Okay, Father."

**END OF CHAPTER 5**

**A/N: **This isn't good. What will the villagers do now that they know that Saïx does exist? And can Kairi convince them before he's banished? Find out in chapter 6!


	6. I Care for You

**Chapter 6 – I Care for You**

That night, Kairi and her father waited for the villagers to come back. She was afraid of what they would do to Saïx. In fact, she couldn't even bear to think of what they would do to him. Eventually, she heard yelling outside and when she ran outside, Riku and Sora were smiling… carrying him in his wolf form.

"What did you guys do?"

"Just a little favor for our village."

When they threw Saïx to the ground, Kairi ran to him and knelt by his side. A stab wound was in his side and when she touched, small growl came from his mouth. Did they actually hurt him that badly? Riku held him up by the coat of his fur.

"You will not plague our village any longer. You may have this girl fooled but not us. Beasts like you ask for judgement and yours is… exile!"

"Riku, stop!"

He just pushed Kairi aside and carried Saïx's beaten body away. Kairi tried to run through the crowd to stop him from banishing him but they just held her back. She screamed at the top of her lungs with tears in her eyes, but she couldn't do anything. Once Riku got to the crevice, he threw that damn beast's beaten body. He warned that beast not to come back… or he would be killed.

* * *

Kairi just knelt to the ground in sadness covering her face. She looked up at Riku who came back and he smiled sinister at her. He did still love her and he asked one more time if she would marry him. But Kairi couldn't stand the pain of losing Saïx, even if he didn't feel anything. She stood up in front of Riku and pushed him to the ground in anger, in sadness.

"You don't understand Riku! He's not what you think he is!"

"He's a beast Kairi! Beasts and beauties are never meant to be together!

"You are the beast Riku! I never liked you and Saïx is… he's so warm."

"You do have feelings for him… lock her inside!"

The crowd tossed Kairi back in the house and locked all the doors and windows. She ran upstairs to her bed and threw herself down. She would never see him again…her father couldn't even try to comfort her. Kairi felt completely hopeless, now more than ever.

The next morning, Kairi woke up in her bed slowly, the clouds covering the sun. When she looked down at her hand, an overwhelming feeling of sadness came over her. Before she knew it, Kairi had become so attached to Saïx that she couldn't bear to be apart from him for more than a day.

_My hands can't touch him anymore… our voices won't reach again… I won't see him ever again…_

Suddenly, her father entered Kairi's room to check on her. Just seeing his daughter in despair upset him so much. There was hardly anything he could do but he wondered if she could handle the way out… he knew of an underground tunnel somewhere. He sat on the bed next to his daughter and put his hand on her shoulder.

"I know a secret… follow me."

"Huh?"

Kairi sat up from her bed slowly and followed her father down to the basement, where it was lit by candles. What was this all about? When he opened a hatch in floor, a natural underground passage was revealed. Did her father know where Saïx was? Would this lead to him? He handed Kairi a lantern and hugged her.

"Go find him… he needs you."

"Thank you Father."

She jumped down and landed on the ground and ran off. She had to get one last chance to prove what he meant to her. Kairi wandered through the aimless darkness of the passage, as it was dark and wet. But most of all, she felt lonely that no one was with her. Then, she finally saw the light at the end of the passage and ran towards it with the lantern in her hand.

* * *

When Kairi finally reached the outside air, she got to a wet ravine, slippery because of the snow and ice. It was cold and she was freezing without a shawl or nothing. Kairi tried calling his name over and over, but Saïx was nowhere to be seen. But then, she saw movement along the rocks and hills. Atop a tall mound, there he stood – the beast she cared about.

"Saïx! Over here!"

"…Kairi?"

She ran up to him and embraced so tightly she was also crying. Finally, she was reunited with the one she loved. But even though he was glad to see her safe, he didn't want her to be with him.

"What are you doing here?"

"I… had to come find you… what Riku did… it was unforgivable."

"My own existence shouldn't even matter you."

"But it does!"

"Look at me, Kairi!"

When Kairi took a good look into his eyes, it was the same eyes he always had, but even if they were, she could also see emotions such as loneliness and sadness. She didn't want to believe that he was an unemotional beast. Saïx then turned away, with his back to Kairi.

"I know what I've become. Why do you waste all of your worry on me, when you know you shouldn't?"

"Because… in just three months, a short span of time… you've become precious to me."

He still didn't face her, but even without turning to her, Saïx could tell she was pouring out her tears. Her tears must have been so warm and comforting, but he didn't even bother to tell… he was that cold.

"You're lonely and you're sad. I want to help you… don't push me away, Saïx. I don't want anything else to happen to you. Keep me with you… please."

Kairi walked up behind him and clutched her hands to his back, with her face buried. Even if he was so cold as someone with no heart, she wanted to reach out to him one final time. She didn't want to be with humans anymore… only him.

"Kairi… you're so hard to push away."

"I can't help that I now care about you."

"What if I had a heart too… and I was the one who cared about you more?"

Kairi's eyes grew wide, with her tears still flowing. Did he… care about her too? Maybe the memories of caring for someone flowed into his mind like a river and he puts them toward Kairi too. Was that the truth? Saïx turned his eyes back to look at her. She was still clutching to him, not wanting to let go. He set his hand gently on to her head.

"Listen to me… you know I can't feel now, I have no heart. But you triggered my past memories of when I did have one. That's the best I can give you…"

"Thank you…"

"Don't be conscious of other people anymore. Worry about yourself…"

"I still want to be with you."

"But you know that you can't."

"Yeah."

But then, Saïx put Kairi behind him, as he sensed someone watching them. When a figure stepped out from behind the rock, she recognized the figure immediately. A silver-haired male with a long sword, and ready to kill.

"Beasts and beauties should never be together…"

**END OF CHAPTER 6**

**A/N: **This is it, the last fight. Can Kairi live with Saïx after all this? Or is she gonna keep living with humans forever? Find out in Chapter 7!


End file.
